


The Family Business

by lonewaywardwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Dancing, Derek is a Softie, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, Owner Derek, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Protective Derek, Puppy Isaac, Puppy Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewaywardwolf/pseuds/lonewaywardwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott makes Stiles accompany him to dance classes due to a cute curly haired boy who caught his eye, Stiles makes a mental note to thank Scott for dragging him against his will to the dance studio where he meets the man who might just have been pulled out of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The silent roar of his Jeep was soothing as Stiles drove over the infinite wet road. The rain had stopped a couple of minutes after he started driving and all that was left were the droplets on his windshield's and the very gray clouds. 

He was on his way to pick up his very persuasive best friend. He still didn't very well understand why it was that anything Scott asked for, Stiles didn't have the heart to say no. Maybe it was the puppy eyes or his boyish charm that seemed to be loved by anyone who met him. 

Once he stopped by the front house he saw Melissa walking in. She had her scrubs on and Stiles felt sorry for her because she had more than likely pulled another double shift for the third time that week. 

He hit the steering wheel a couple of times and the honk seemed to scare Melissa and he felt guilty not two seconds later. She turned and gave him a huge smile even though she looked as ready to sleep on the cheap 'Welcome' mat. She opened the door and Scott was coming out. He wore a similar attire of a hoodie and sweats. He hugged his mom and jogged over to the Jeep. He slammed the door once he got on and it made Stiles flinch a bit 

"Watch it! She may be a bit old but she's still running so treat her with respect." Scott held his hands up and sat back putting his seat belt on. They drove away. Halfway through, Scott started to get jittery.

"Man come on would you stop it with the leg," Stiles said as he put a hand on his knee to stop the motion.  
"Sorry dude it's just that I might have lied to you about where we were going." He said not meeting Stiles' gaze.  
"Dude what are you talking about? You said we were going to go do some exercise with one of your friends."  
"Well yes but we're not really going to a gym or anything we're actually going to a dance studio."  
"Well thanks man. Great place to take your clumsy best friend to." He said rolling his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Stiles but if I told you the real reason we're going you'd probably make fun of me."  
"Dude I made fun of you as soon as you asked me to work out with you. I mean come on Scott really? My asthmatic best friend asked his twinkle toes of a friend to go exercise. One way or another I would have made fun of you so don't you think it would've been better if you just told me the truth?"  
"Well yeah maybe but I'm, I don't know, embarrassed I guess?"  
"Spit it out man."  
"There's a cute boy there," Scott said softly. Stiles slammed on the brakes.  
"What? How do you know?" He asked worried.  
"It's not like that time that I kind of followed Allison. I saw him walk out when I was leaving work and I thought that maybe he worked there or he at least danced there." Stiles stared in bewilderment. They sat quietly. The motor of the Jeep being the only sound heard.  
"Well am I at least going the right way?" Scott nodded slowly. He sighed and put the car in drive.

Scott gave him the directions and once they found the small studio they parked in front of it and waited a couple of breaths before stepping out. They opened the front door and a little chime was heard. They walked to a small window where a boy no older than them sat bored flipping through a too old magazine. They stood in front of the window and Stiles cleared his throat catching the attention of the green eyed employee. 

"Sorry uh how can I help you," he said placing the magazine down and turning over to face them through the window. Scott stood there with his mouth opening and closing until Stiles rolled his eyes and spoke for him  
"My friend wants to sign up for dancing classes." The other boy raised about eyebrow in confusion and looked over at Scott.  
"You want to take dancing classes? Why?"  
"Well, why not?" Scott returned. The other boy smiled and grabbed a couple of applications from a stack and handed one to each of them.  
"Wait no I don't need one I'm just here for moral support," Stiles replied as he handed back the smack of papers to the boy who only shrugged uninterested.  
"First class is free," said as he smiled towards Scott. "And you came at a great time. This class doesn't get really full and it's a mix between salsa and ballroom dancing."  
"What kind of a dance is that?" Stiles asked confused.  
"What? Oh no you got it all wrong. Half the class is salsa the other is ballroom." He said taking his eyes away from Scott for a second. "And it's taught by none other than Derek." The boy smiled. Stiles scoffed. Awesome. Just what he needed. To sit through a boring dance class having some skinny, probably conceited, fellow teach a class.  
"You guys should be heading in Derek will start soon."  
"Thanks uh," Scott said hoping to get the name of the cute boy.  
"Isaac. Isaac Lahey."  
"Thank you so much Isaac," Scott smiled and Stiles had to pry him away from the window. They went through a door that was a little further from the window and stepped in to a room with wooden floors and mirrors covering most of the room. A couple of older women and a handful of guys were sitting around and turned once they saw the pair of friends come in.  
"Are you sure we're in the right room?" Stiles whispered towards Scott.  
"Pretty sure," he whispered back.  
"Alright everyone please grab a partner and stand next to each other so I can know if any of you is in need of one." Everyone paired up including Scott. Meanwhile Stiles stood petrified. His mouth was hanging slightly open and he was glad his mouth was a little dry if not he'd be more than sure he'd be drooling. 

Derek was the perfect human being. He came out in a gray t-shirt with black basketball shorts with a blue line running on the side. He had on some type of running shoes which sincerely made him look like he had just come back from working out. He had scruffy black hair and a pair of gorgeous green eyes. He was pretty built and considering he taught dancing, he surely must have a side activity that allows him to be so, big. Stiles was more than sure he was drooling now. 

"Okay so everyone seems to be pretty much situated but since my sister couldn't make it today I will need a volunteer to be my partner." No one moved. Everyone looked around and Scott made eye contact with Stiles signaling him to volunteer. He shook his head. No way was he showing how idiotic and clumsy he could be with such a good looking guy like Derek. No way.  
"Why don't you be my partner?" He swore under his breath and jumped a couple of feet away.  
"No way, not doing it. Nope. I don't dance. People like me don't dance. We cause tragedies on activities like that."  
"Just take my hand," Derek ordered. He closed his mouth and very slowly he placed his hand on Derek's and it was everything he would've imagine it would be. It was warm and a little rough. He started talking but Stiles blocked everything out. All he was able to do was was stare dumbfounded at the man in front of him.

***

The class flew by. By the time Stiles had started catching on, Derek called it quits. People started packing up their stuff and he looked around for his best friend.  
"Hey thank you for agreeing to be my partner. It's a bit hard to teach without anyone helping you."  
"Oh it's no problem. I hope I didn't step on you too much." He said with a dorky smile.  
"See you tomorrow?" Derek asked hopeful.  
"Count on it," he smiled before turning around in search for his best friend. He found him by the window where Isaac was still sitting. He was leaning on the little ledge staring sweetly at the curly haired boy. He walked over and grabbed the hood of his jacket and started dragging him away. Scott had the chance of shouting a small bye before he was out the door and into the rain.

"What the hell Stiles?"  
"You just made me come to a dancing class for a boy. A boy Scott!"  
"Well you didn't seem to complain," he said winking.  
"Oh shut up," he said pulling the hood over his now long hair.

That night, Stiles woke up sweaty in the middle of the night dreaming of a certain dreamy green eyed dance teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long guys, but here it is!

The days flew by and weeks rolled on as Stiles and his childhood friend attended dance classes. At first Stiles only planned on going until Scott build up the guts to ask Isaac out but after so many lessons he had packed that plan into a small little package and shipped it off to somewhere on the other side of the world. 

And no of course he wasn't just going because of a certain green eyed hunk. He was being a great friend patiently waiting for Scott to ask Isaac out. That was it. It wasn't because Derek was the most gorgeous man he's ever laid eyes on. It's not because Derek has this certain smell like musk and citrus. And it certainly wasn't because he looked extremely attractive whenever he wore wife beaters. It wasn't about Derek at all.

So when the pair walked into the studio on a cloudy Thursday morning, they weren't expecting to find the front room empty. Isaac always greeted them and hardly ever left his post. Scott was a little crushed when he saw the chair behind the window empty. Stiles clasped his shoulder and smiled genuinely at Scott and started walking into the other room. Scott followed his best friend and found that it had been a big mistake. Isaac, the boy Scott obsessed over for the past few weeks, was slow dancing with another boy. They were smiling at each other and laughing like crazy. They paused for a moment and Isaac picked the other boy up without much effort. 

Stiles stared in confusion at the two of them. Isaac had always said he never liked dancing and even when Scott had asked him he'd refuse to dance. He didn't understand why now he was dancing with some other guy. He had admitted that he had feelings for Scott as well so he didn't quite understand the situation at the moment.

He was about to say something to Scott and turned towards his friend but he didn't find him where he was standing before. He looked around the studio but the only people there had been Stiles, Derek, Isaac and whoever he was dancing with. Derek turned from where he was zipping his bag up and met Stiles eyes. Not wanting to embarrass himself he turned over to the pair next to him and made eye contact with Isaac. Like always, Isaac's sweet nature flashed a huge smile at Stiles but Stiles shook his head and ran out of the studio. 

He walked out quickly looking for his friend. He went to his Jeep but Scott was nowhere near it. He began to worry. He behind his Jeep looking around to see if he could find any sign of his heart broken friend. He sighed and stared at the ground. To his luck it had rained all morning and the ground was fresh with muddy puddles and some very familiar shoe tracks. He turned and followed them to a bench located next to the building. Sitting on a very wet and worn out bench was Scott. He was looking at the ground while he put his hands into the front pocket of his over washed hoodie. 

"Hey buddy," he said as he sat next to him. For once in his life Stiles didn't know what to say. They sat there in an awkward silence as Scott never took his eyes away from the ground. 

"Will you take me home Stiles?" Scott asked in a pained voice. Stiles nodded unnecessarily. Scott couldn't see him anyway. Instead of giving him a direct answer he got off the bench and placed his hand on Scott's back gesturing him to follow. He jumped off the bench and walked with Stiles to the Jeep. They loaded into the Jeep and before leaving Stiles looked up and saw Isaac by his spot again. He looked up and smiled in their direction until he looked over at Scott. His expression changed and he became sick with worry as to why they were leaving. Before he had a chance, Stiles drove away and left the studio behind.

They were driving in silence until Scott's phone broke the line. They looked at each other and he reached into the pocket of his sweats. He looked at the screen for a couple of seconds and then placed it next to his leg upside down.

"You're not going to answer?" He asked glancing at his friend.  
"I don't see why I should. I have nothing to say to him." He said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Scott don't you think you might be over reacting just a little bit? Isaac has already admitted that he likes you."  
"Yeah well maybe he realized he didn't and he just decided to go for someone with pretty eyes and blonde hair instead of someone so, well boring."  
"Scott, please. You're a great person and if he can't see that then it's his loss. Stop mopping okay?"  
"I will if you buy me pizza," Scott said cheering up a bit. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned at the next intersection going out of his way towards Scott's house.

***  
Three boxes of greasy pizza, a tub of rocky road ice cream, and a packet of chocolate chip cookies later, Scott and Stiles are sprawled out on the living room floor with the television muted in the background.  
"I think I'm going into a food coma," Stiles said as he rubbed his full belly. Scott moaned in agreement. Stoles shut his eyes for a second when the shrill sound of the doorbell rang through the house.  
"Scott someone's at the door," Stiles said as he placed his arm over his eyes. "Scott?" He turned his head and found Scott sleeping with his mouth wide open. The doorbell rang again. "Ugh damn it Scott." He turned over as best as he could and forced himself off the ground. He walked over to the door and opened it to find Isaac standing there rubbing a hand at the back of his neck.  
"Oh thank goodness at least I found the right house."  
"Isaac?"  
"Stiles close the door!" Scott stood behind Stiles as he pushed the door closed.  
"What the hell Scott?"  
"I don't want to see him,"  
"Scott please," Isaac's voice came from behind the door.  
"Go away jerk!" He yelled to the door and ran up the stairs. Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes at his childish behavior. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door softly and pressed a finger against his lips once he saw Isaac. He nodded in understanding and walked in. He gestured for him to follow and they went upstairs.  
"Scott,"  
"Go away Stiles!" He yelled into his pillow. Stiles tightened his hands at his sides. He grabbed Isaac by his jacket and pushed him inside the room.  
"Hey!" He grabbed the door and slammed it closed. He grabbed a chair from the next room and put it under the door knob.  
"Damn it Stiles open the door!"  
"No! No matter what you say you have not been talking about this kid since you first saw him, so stop the act and talk to him! I will not let you out until I'm sure you have spoken to each other!" He punched the door in emphasis and angrily walked down the stairs. He walked into the living room and grabbed a soda can and crushed it with his hand. He turned around and saw Derek sitting on a chair in the kitchen.  
"Oh hi, sorry I um,"  
"Don't sweat it I know how you feel. He hasn't stopped talking about Scott either and he mopped around the studio the whole day and I just had to bring him here and force him to talk with him." He smiled towards Derek and pulled up a chair next to him. 

They stared at each other, neither one saying anything.  
"So, how were the dance lessons today?"  
"Oh they were good, they were pretty good."  
"Would you uh like a soda or something?"  
"No, no I'm okay thanks." Stiles frowned internally. He knew he was a bit 'plain but not boring. It seemed that Derek just wasn't interested in talking with him at all.  
"So, how did you end up at the business?"  
"It's a family business. My mom opened it when my older sister came home crying because her crush had asked her to a school dance and she had two left feet."  
"Whoa so all for your sister? That's awesome." Derek chuckled.  
"You're extremely gullible Stiles," Derek said as he smiled. Stiles felt his cheeks reddened and he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.  
"No my mom opened it because she's always loved dancing. But the sister thing did happen," he chuckled and Stiles felt like he was walking on air at the beautiful sound of his laugh.  
"Stiles!" He shook should the mental image from his head and looked at Derek in confusion. Since when had Derek talked like Scott?  
"Stiles!"  
"I think they're ready to come out," he looked over at Derek and his eyes widened. He pushed away from the chair and ran up the stairs. He took the chair away and opened the door. Isaac walked out quietly and walked down the stairs. He smiled at Derek and he got up and they walked to the door.  
"See you tomorrow Scott?" Scott smiled genuinely.  
"You can count on it," he said winking and waving at Isaac. He opened the door and Derek smiled towards them. He walked our and closed the door behind him.  
"You two are disgustingly sweet I fear I'll have to go to the doctor to check my sugar levels." Scott laughed and jokingly punched Stiles in the arm.  
"So who was the kid he was dancing with?"  
"Oh, he said his name is Liam. Liam's family took him in when his father was killed in a car accident. They're brothers."  
"Well now we see why he danced with him and not you. I mean you are kind of creepy.  
"Do I need to punch you in the arm again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! (:

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. New story I hope you liked the first chapter.  
> Sorry for any grammatical errors I may have  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
